


Saturated in fatherhood.

by rsadelle



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-21
Updated: 2002-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the cameras stopped, Orlando came across the room and curled himself as much as possible into Viggo's lap. Strider's cloak was softer than it looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturated in fatherhood.

Viggo got introduced around to everyone on his second day. Orlando was somewhere in the middle, not the first, not the last.

"Orlando Bloom, our resident Elf," the assistant who'd been assigned to him said.

"Orlando, hello," Viggo said.

"You're our Aragorn," Orlando said unnecessarily. He was confused when Viggo took his hands and looked at them.

"Looks like you're overdue for your manicure, Elf," Viggo said with a straight and serious face topped by smiling eyes.

A broad grin spread across Orlando's face. "Plenty of time for that. I'm scheduled to live forever." Viggo laughed, and somewhere deep inside, Orlando began to hope.

***

Orlando wandered onto the set, jeans, t-shirt, and mohawk ungelled. Peter called a break a few minutes later. Viggo put down the pipe, but didn't leave his chair in the corner of the Inn. Strider, today.

As soon as the cameras stopped, Orlando came across the room and curled himself as much as possible into Viggo's lap. Strider's cloak was softer than it looked.

Viggo waited for him to speak.

"It's over. She sent the ring back." Orlando shook with a single sob.

Viggo stayed silent and let Orlando take what comfort he could from his presence.

***

"Yes, Dad," Orlando said, in perfect imitation of Henry.

Viggo, who had been half-laughing, fell silent. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Orlando. Orlando hugged back just as tightly.

"I love you, old man," Orlando whispered. He stepped back quickly and rejoined the Hobbits in their play.

"He's looking for a father," Sean warned from over Viggo's shoulder.

Viggo shrugged. "I always wanted more kids."

"And?"

"And Exene didn't."

"Think you can handle him and Henry?"

Viggo turned to smile at Sean. "Sure." He nodded out at the Hobbits and Orli. "You could adopt one of them yourself."

"No thanks, mate. Three girls is enough for me."

***

"You're lucky," Viggo heard Orlando tell Henry one day.

"Huh?"

"You're lucky to have Viggo for your dad."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Henry had been mad at him that day.

"I wish he was my dad."


End file.
